Before We Were Sleeping
by Juggsauce
Summary: Prequel to While We Were Sleeping. Organized into acts. Act 1: Annie processes into her assignment at MP Station: Stohess. Quickly finding out her room mate will be a problem, but she's not the only one who wears a mask to protect herself. Annie X Hitch.


This story will be about as serious as the main entry, but it will also have more comic releif, because… I mean come on, it's got Hitch in it for fuck's sake. I'm writing to give depth to my main story but also because I've grown to like Hitch and want to explore her character. I can't drop her into the main story at this point so a prequel is the ticket. Hope you guys likey.

* * *

><p>Amber washed over the rooftops as dusk took hold of the sky. Annie's blonde locks glowed in auburn refraction as she approached the Military Police station in central Stohess. She couldn't help but release a heavy sigh into the faint wind. Five years... She was almost done, it was so close she could taste it. But ahead lied her biggest challenge, her role approached, everything would hinge on her now.<p>

Proceeding through the front door, ahead stood a lone desk, occupied by an MP. He looked to be in his early 30's, bored out of his mind with his feet propped up on the desk. He sat up only partially straight when he noticed Annie approaching.

"State your business." He spoke lazily, not necessarily abrasive, but clearly greeting visitors was his job and not an interest.

"Reporting in." Annie naturally matched his enthusiasm in the exchange.

He quickly looked her up and down before opening a drawer, sifting through the contents before meeting her blank gaze once more.

"Name?"

"Leonhardt, Annie."

The MP chuckled a bit as he grabbed something from the drawer and sliding it to her side of the desk, a key.

"Room 203, up the stairs at the end of that hallway. You'll be briefed tomorrow on standards of cleanliness and such. For now just get settled in. Dining facility is down the hall behind me, dinner hours are 1700 to 1900. Sit only at green tables, superiors will fuck your shit if you sit at a blue one. Just remember green is for rookies, blue is for bastards… until you _are_ one, at least. Anyway, rookie curfew is 2200, keep to your room by then and you're golden. Lastly, initiation is 0700 sharp tomorrow out front of the building…" He paused, staring at her a moment as if struggling with a decision. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll go ahead and warn you: Don't wear your uniform jacket when you come out there. They make a spectacle of everyone who wears the Training Corps insignia to their first day as an MP. Anyway, hmmm… That about covers it, any questions?"

It was clear that the man had rattled off that speech before, Annie deduced that she wasn't the only new member of that particular unit.

"Thank you. No, I think I can manage from here." Annie replied as she picked up her key.

"You're the first one I haven't had to get up to show around… I like you already, kid. If you run into any problems, look for me." He pointed to the name plaque on his desk. "Sergeant Hill, remember that name." The Sergeant didn't wait for Annie's reply before looking away and propping his feet back onto the desk.

"Thank you." Annie spoke over her shoulder as she headed toward the stairs to her hallway.

Making her way up the stairs, Annie could hear the sounds of voices and heavy activity in several rooms. It was safe to assume the hall was entirely occupied by young rookies. She unlocked her door and entered the room.

The living space which awaited her was fairly plain, but in the eyes of someone who spent three years in a barracks, it was a breath of fresh air. To the right of the entrance stood two dressers with several new, folded uniform sets on top of each. Ahead was a single window which overlooked the city street behind the building, the red dusk poured into the room through it. To Annie's left was a pair of bunk beds with a small night stand under the window sill.

Annie noticed that the top bunk had been slept in while the bottom was untouched and cleanly made. Taking the hint, she laid her backpack under the bed and sat for a moment. There was so much work ahead of her, but she couldn't help but feel relieved, so much so that fatigue set in. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept very well…

Pulling out her watch… 1639… Annie decided to call it an early night, lying back, bringing her head to rest on the firm pillow. As she dozed off, Annie Leonhardt almost broke a smile. Almost

* * *

><p>A presence… what was going on? Annie, gripped with the stupor of slumber, slowly stirred. As her eyes slowly parted open, she was greeted by someone looking down on her… The shifter jolted back, raising her arms in defensive stance.<p>

"What the fuck?" Annie muttered to herself as her eyes adjusted to the dark room.

The intruder had jumped back as well, clearly her awakening wasn't anticipated. It was… a girl? Surely her room mate… A candle on a dresser lent few details of the girl's appearance in the open. Just about all Annie could make out was a skinny build, significantly taller than her own, and shoulder length hair.

"What the fuck are you doing." Annie demanded.

"Damnit!" The strange girl spat. "If I only had a few seconds longer, haha!"

Annie was growing angry. "If you don't explain yourself right now, I'll get up and injure you."

"Oh calm down, silly! I was just going to draw on your face a little bit. Don't be such a spoil sport!" The girl spoke dismissively, something Annie fell short of appreciating.

"Draw what?" Annie snarled under her breath.

"I don't know, I guess a dick or something… Hahaha! That would have been hilarious in the morning!" The girl laughed to herself as she blew out the candle. Annie listened as she ascended the steps to the top bunk and laid down.

"What is wrong with you…" Annie said, almost to herself.

"No need to be a punk bitch…" She chuckled before a brief pause. "Oh yeah, I'm Hitch by the way, truce on the face painting, I promise!"

Annie recognized the name from the Training Corpse, people would speak of a person by that name in another division. If it was the same girl… Annie predicted her time as an MP would be less than peaceful.

"That's a stupid name… you better not ever bother me while I'm asleep again." Annie scolded as she rolled over angrily.

So much for a good night's sleep.


End file.
